Raças (Skyrim)
Para outros usos, veja Raça. Existem dez diferentes raças jogáveis em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Cada uma possui suas próprias Habilidades e Poderes Raciais. Cada raça começa com +10 em uma habilidade e +5 em outras cinco habilidades. No entanto, isso não significa que uma raça esteja restrita a um certo estilo de jogo, já que é possível desenvolver qualquer habilidade ao longo do tempo. Ao contrário de outros jogos Elder Scrolls, Skyrim não possui classes, então na criação de personagens, a raça é a única grande opção de jogo que o jogador deve fazer. Raças Tamriel é o lar de todas as dez raças jogáveis, cada uma ocupando uma porção diferente do continente. Essas raças são: * Altmer (Elfo Real) – Alinor (Summerset Isles, antes Quarta Era) * Argoniano – Argonia (Black Marsh, antes Quarta Era) * Bosmer (Elfo da Floresta) – Valenwood * Bretão – High Rock * Dunmer (Elfo Negro) – Morrowind * Imperial – Cyrodiil * Khajiit – Anequina e Pelletine ( a Confederação Elsweyr foi desfeita na Quarta Era) * Nórdico – Skyrim * Orsimer (Ogro) – High Rock e Orsinium * Redguard – Hammerfell Habilidades Iniciais por Raça Quanto maior o número (acima do nível base de 15), melhor. Valores de 20 indicam que esta é uma habilidade preferida da raça. Valores de 25 indicam que esta é uma habilidade primária da raça. As habilidades podem ser melhoradas para um grupo primário. Todas as raças têm a sua própria habilidade única, na qual se destacam e começam no nível 25 com essa habilidade em particular. Por exemplo; Bretões começam no nível 25 de Conjuração e Nórdicos começam no nível 25 de Duas-Mãos, já que são naturalmente habilidosos para isso. A tabela a seguir mostra as estatísticas das habilidades iniciais de cada raça: Feitiços Iniciais por Raça The following table holds all of the basic spells for each race. Poderes Únicos Poderes podem ser usados pelo jogador apenas uma vez ao dia, a menos que seja especificado de outra forma. Efeitos Raciais Únicos * Altmer: +50 de Magicka * Argoniano: 50% de Resistência a Doenças, Respirar-Água * Bosmer: 50% Resistência a Veneno e Doença * Bretão: 25% Resistência a Magia * Dunmer: 50% Resistência a Fogo * Imperial: Acha 10% mais ouro * Khajiit: +15 de Dano Desarmado * Nórdico: 50% Resistência a Gelo * Orsimer: nenhum * Redguard: 50% de Resistência a Veneno Mudanças de Jogos Anteriores O atributo Sorte também foi removido e as habilidades foram reduzidas de um total de 21, para 18. Não há mais atributos de Acrobacia, Atletismo ou Velocidade, por isso não é possível aumentar a altura do salto de ou a velocidade de corrida de seu personagem. A criação de personagens foi dramaticamente alterada em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Os jogos anteriores faziam o jogador escolher entre uma lista de classes que determinariam as habilidades iniciais para o personagem do jogador, e em alguns casos, como o personagem do jogador seria nivelado. O jogador também tinha a opção de criar uma classe personalizada, selecionando cada habilidade individualmente. Este sistema tinha um impacto muito grande na eficácia do jogador no início do jogo, embora o sistema de Oblivion tenha sido capaz de diminuir esse impacto. Um jogador pode passar horas trabalhando na maneira mais eficaz de construir um personagem. Em Skyrim, no entanto, esse sistema foi removido, o que significa que, embora o jogador ainda selecione uma raça, o jogador não precisa mais selecionar uma classe. A especialização do conjunto de habilidades ainda é possível em Skyrim, mas em vez de selecionar permanentemente durante a criação do personagem, isso é feito usando os privilégios obtidos pelo nivelamento (). O sistema de sinalização de nascimento foi completamente substituído por Pedras de Pé, que podem ser alteradas a qualquer momento, visitando e ativando uma nova pedra. Se um jogador atingir o nível máximo de todas as habilidades, o personagem alcançará o nível 81, significando que há 80 (nenhum privilégio pode ser escolhido no nível 1) possíveis pontos de privilégio para escolher, de mais de 250 possíveis lugares para gastá-los, nas habilidades. Anteriormente, este era o nível máximo efetivo para o personagem do jogador, no entanto, isso mudou com a Atualização 1,9 e a introdução de Habilidades Lendárias. Habilidades lendárias permitem ao jogador recuperar todos os pontos de bônus de uma única habilidade maximizada e definir seu nível de volta para 15 (o ponto de partida do jogo). As habilidades podem ser lendárias várias vezes, permitindo ao jogador nivelar seu personagem infinitamente. Um jogador §o não aumentará todas as habilidades para 100 e, em vez disso, atingirá apenas o nível 50 ou mais. Um personagem projetado em torno de 30 privilégios já é uma configuração razoável que pode ser alcançada no jogo com bastante rapidez e é um excelente ponto de partida para quem deseja projetar o personagem antes de começar a jogar. Raças Não-Jogáveis Outras raças de muitos PNJ que existem no jogo, mas não estão disponíveis ao jogador, são: * Criança (Bretão, Nórdico, Imperial e Redguard) * Anciãos (são descritos como uma raça, mas na verdade são Nórdicos) * Dremora * Raça Invisível, a raça do Antigo Draconato DB* * Elfos da NeveDG Todas as outras raças no jogo são consideradas Criaturas (cada variedade de criatura tem sua própria raça), mas não são detalhadas aqui porque essas raças não são PNJs.